Rozrywki Władców Czasu
by always1507
Summary: „Przez cały ten czas, odkąd cię znam, nigdy nie pomyślałam, iż fakt, że tobie się nudzi, mógłby wyczerpać moje libido, ale dokonałeś tego. Moje gratulacje". Doktor i River zostali uwięzieni w TARDIS na ponad tydzień. River rozpaczliwie potrzebuje snu, ale Doktorowi wciąż się nudzi. TŁUMACZENIE – Adriana Snow „Entertaining Timelords".


Autor: Adriana Snow

Tytuł oryginału: „Entertaining Timelords"

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

* * *

River opadła na materac z westchnieniem zadowolenia, zaczynając zasypiać w momencie, gdy jej oczy się zamknęły. Nie była pewna, od jak dawna ona i Doktor byli wspólnie uwięzieni w TARDIS, ale wiedziała, że minęło już dobrze ponad tydzień.

Jej mąż-idiota zdołał poważnie uszkodzić TARDIS, przez przypadek przelatując zbyt blisko supernowej, przez co zostali uwięzieni wewnątrz wiru czasowego na niewiadomo jak długo. Była na niego zła przez pierwsze parę dni, gdy próbowali naprawić szkody.

Ich poczynania skończyły się tym, że TARDIS straciła cierpliwość i trzeciego dnia zablokowała wejście do sterowni. River nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo, bo stara dobra dziewczynka wydawała się lepiej radzić sobie z naprawą, kiedy zajmowała się nią sama. Prędzej czy później będzie gotowa do ponownego startu, jednak w międzyczasie dwoje lokatorów zostało zmuszonych do znalezienia sobie innej rozrywki.

Oczywiście, znaleźli. Teraz River miała po prostu ochotę na drzemkę, ale jej kochanie miało inne zamiary.

Dłoń przesunęła się w górę po jej udzie.

\- Nie – jęknęła, odtrącając ją. Obróciła się i skuliła na swojej stronie łóżka, odwracając się od niego.

\- Co?

\- Nie – wybełkotała w poduszkę. – To znaczy, już dosyć. Skończyliśmy.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał, głęboko zaniepokojony.

Zmrużyłaby oczy, gdyby była w stanie zebrać wystarczająco energii, by je otworzyć.

\- Nie, kochanie. Zrobiłeś wszystko dobrze, ale jestem wyczerpana – wymruczała. – Przez cały ten czas, odkąd cię znam, nigdy nie pomyślałam, iż fakt, że tobie się nudzi, mógłby wyczerpać moje libido, ale dokonałeś tego. Moje gratulacje.

Zauważyła, że zastanawia się przez kilka chwil, a potem poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

\- Nie – jęknęła zniecierpliwiona, odtrącając ją, po czym skuliła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! – zaprotestował.

Prychnęła.

\- Oboje wiemy, że to było zaplanowane posunięcie, kochanie, ale to mnie nie przekona. Daj mi trzy godziny na sen. Wtedy prawdopodobnie będę bardziej otwarta na twoje gierki.

\- Dobrze. Mogę poczekać trzy godziny – zgodził się, siadając. – Co będziemy robić w tym czasie? Możemy znowu pójść popływać, albo odwiedzić pokój bez grawitacji i choć raz nie używać go do seksu.

\- Ty możesz to zrobić. Ja śpię – powiedziała stanowczo.

\- Ale, River – zaskomlał. – Co ja mam robić przez trzy godziny?

\- Zajmij się sam sobą – zaproponowała z krzywym uśmiechem. – Obiecuję nie być zazdrosna o twoją rękę.

Prychnął i powiercił się przez chwilę na łóżku. W jakiś sposób udało mu się z niego nie spaść.

\- To żadna zabawa bez ciebie – żachnął się, gdy wreszcie się ułożył. – Bez ciebie to nie to samo.

\- Mimo tego, jak bardzo to połechtało moje ego, wciąż potrzebuję się wyspać – ziewnęła.

\- Ale… mi się nudzi.

\- Poczytaj książkę, czy coś.

\- Nie ma żadnych dobrych książek na TARDIS.

\- Nie bardzo w to wierzę, kochanie.

\- Ale albo już je przeczytałem, albo w tej chwili mnie nie interesują – poskarżył się, po czym dodał: – albo to twoje książki o archeologii, które... nie, po prostu nie.

\- Wymyśl coś – odpowiedziała tonem kończącym konwersację.

\- W porządku – sapnął, zsuwając się z łóżka. Podniósł z podłogi spodnie i włożył je. – Pobawię się sam.

Trzeba mu przyznać – zdołał trzymać się z daleka od ich pokoju przez około pół godziny. River nie zareagowała na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, mając nadzieję, że może nie przyszedł po to, by ją obudzić.

\- River? – zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Mummph.

\- Czy minęły już trzy godziny?

\- Nie.

Czuła, że na nią patrzy, więc z westchnięciem uchyliła oczy. Przykucnął niedaleko jej głowy, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Odwróciła się w swoją stronę i znów zamknęła oczy.

Sapnął, po czym przez moment nie wydawał żadnego dźwięku. Potem usłyszała stukanie. Ignorowała je przez kilka chwil, ale potem gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Jęknął, gdy poduszka ugodziła go prosto twarz, a potem uchylił się przed następną.

\- Ej! To niegrzeczne! – krzyknął.

Spojrzała na niego, a następnie wychyliła się za łóżko, z westchnieniem irytacji, by chwycić swoją torebkę. Usiadła z powrotem, zaczynając w niej grzebać. Obserwował ją z ciekawością, nie mając odwagi podejść zbyt blisko.

\- Masz. Przeczytaj to – zarządziła, gdy wyjęła z plecaka książkę w miękkiej oprawie. Rzuciła mu ją, a potem znów opadła na plecy.

Książka wróciła do niej, lądując na jej nodze.

\- Czemu okładka jest taka?

Spojrzała na książkę, a potem na niego.

\- To książka o miłości, Doktorze.

\- Nie wygląda jak książka o „miłości", River – stwierdził, wskazując na przedmiot rozmowy z niesmakiem. – Wygląda jak całkowicie inny gatunek literatury.

\- Kochanie, w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, jestem całkowicie pewna, pieprzyłeś się ze mną naprzeciwko każdej powierzchni w każdym pokoju w TARDIS, a to coś znaczy, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ona ma nieskończenie wiele pomieszczeń, a nie potrafisz znieść prowokacyjnego zdjęcia kobiety na okładce książki?

Nie patrzyła na niego, ale wiedziała, że się zarumienił.

\- To nie to samo – upierał się.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- To nie ty.

\- To tylko okładka, kochanie, możesz wyobrazić sobie historię jak tylko zechcesz. Ty możesz być ponurym piratem, przeniesionym w czasie, a ja mogę być przedszkolanką z dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, która daje się oczarować twoim staroświeckim ideom i owłosionemu ciału.

\- Ty jako przedszkolanka? – parsknął.

\- Trudno w to uwierzyć, przyznaję.

\- Czy nie możemy po prostu…

\- Nie – przerwała mu. – Poczytaj tę książkę, albo chodź tutaj i przytul mnie, gdy będę spać, ale nie hałasuj więcej, bo zamknę cię w szafce.

Przez kilka chwil był niezdecydowany, ale w końcu usiadł obok niej i chwycił książkę, leżącą na jej nodze.

\- Możesz zapalić światło – powiedziała, wtulając się w niego, gdy oparł się o poduszki. – Właściwie lepiej sypiam przy małym świetle.

Westchnął, zapalił światło i otworzył książkę. Gdy była pewna, że na dobre zajął się czytaniem, pozwoliła swoim oczom znów się zamknąć, prawie natychmiast zasypiając.

Gdy jej oczy znów się otworzyły, książka leżała na szafce nocnej, a Doktor wcale nie patrzył na swoją lekturę.

\- Jak długo spałam? – zapytała.

\- Cztery godziny i pięćdziesiąt siedem minut – odpowiedział. – Skończyłem książkę półtorej godziny temu.

\- Hm. I pozwoliłeś mi spać? – Przeciągnęła się, a jego oczy powędrowały w dół jej nagiego ciała.

\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz w lepszym nastroju, jeśli pozwolę ci obudzić się samej – poinformował ją.

\- Ach – uśmiechnęła się. – Co sądzisz o książce?

Zmarszczył nos.

\- Fabuła i styl pisania mogłyby być nieco lepsze.

\- Hm, widzisz, fabuła i styl pisania nie są najważniejsze.

Zaśmiał się i na chwilę umilkł.

\- A więc, znasz tę jedną scenę w dwunastym rozdziale?

Poczuła, jak kąciki jej ust unoszą się nieznacznie.

\- Owszem, znam ją dosyć dobrze.

\- Czy ludzie naprawdę potrafią to zrobić?

Jej uśmiech jeszcze się powiększył.

\- Nie jestem do końca pewna, kochanie – wyznała.

\- Och?

\- Może powinniśmy wypróbować to tylko po to, by sprawdzić – zasugerowała. – W celach naukowych.

\- Hm. W celach naukowych – zgodził się, pochylając się do przodu, by ją pocałować. Zachichotała, przyciągając go do siebie.

Były o wiele gorsze sposoby na wspólną rozrywkę.


End file.
